The Burnt Paradise
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Scarlett Winters. Most people, being her mother, called her Sky or Scar, as called by her father. "A pale, paler than pale, seventeen year old girl with a little above the elbow black hair, dark blue eyes that no one could see into, being shy, never talking to anyone, even her teachers, and being beyond a genius with computers, hacking, and school work." -On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

Scarlett Winters. Most people, being her mother, called her Sky or Scar, as called by her father, who was in prison for robbing a bank with his three friends. When someone would look for her, which was rare half of the time, she was described as, "A pale, paler than pale, seventeen year old girl with a little above the elbow black hair, dark blue eyes that no one could see into, being shy, never talking to anyone, even her teachers, and being beyond a genius with computers, hacking, and school work."

Sometimes she would lock herself away in her room, staying on her Apple laptop that her mother had bought her for her birthday, along with an iPhone that she used to go on the internet, and to play apps and an iPod that was an extra, on the side, gift sent from her father, who "had connections" in prison. All Sky knew was that not one person was her friend and that would stay that way for as long as she was in school. Little did she know that she would soon face two of the most known guys at school, them asking for her help.

"Sky, do you need a ride to school or can you just walk?" Her mother asked Sky, knowing she she had her driver's license, but no car to drive into to school.

"I'll take the walking option." Sky replied, tying the laces on her black All-Star converse that were basically her babies as she described to her mother.

"I'm heading off to work, then." Her mother finished, the sound of footsteps leaving, the door completing the act of heading to work.

Standing up, she saw herself in the mirror, her black tank-top underneath her favorite No Way plaid shirt that she was given by her grandfather who passed away a year ago, her Mid-Rose skinny jeans completing the flawless, or at least close to flawless, look she was wearing. Looking into her eyes, she watched her black hair cloud around her shoulders, blocking her face from exposure as Sky gave a small, weak smile to her reflection, turning around, and swinging her black bag over her shoulder as she left the house.

With her iPhone in her back pocket with her iPod being in her front, she listened to Evanescence, the song being Hello, as she left the house, walking towards school. Turning a corner, a blue jeep appeared behind her, it stopping as a person peered out of the opened window. Scott McCall.

Pulling out an earphone, she listened to what they were going to say.

"Are you Samantha?" He asked, getting her name wrong which she shyly tried to correct, knowing he was one of those people would didn't care what her name was.

"Scarlett." She weakly corrected, her eyes fading from his as she looked further into the jeep, seeing Stiles Stilinski hiding in the driver's seat.

"Scarlett, do you think you can help us with a-" Scott stopped, a word block happening, only to be saved by his best friend who cut in without a look from Scott.

"Do you think you can help with a situation we have? We heard you're the one to talk if we have a problem with a computer." Stiles eased in, Scott not bothering to bounce back in as he let Stiles talk it out with Sky, being as careful as possible to not get any unwanted information into the conversation.

"Heard from who?" Sky asked, perking up as she thought that someone had noticed her, but, for her luck, no one had.

"N- No one told us, but we saw you working on a computer, well," Reaching over to Scott, he put his hands on his shoulders, continuing on what he was talking about. "Scott did, and thought our little problem wouldn't be that hard if you could help."

"What's the problem?" Sky asked, leaning on the jeep door as she looked over to Stiles who reached over Scott, pushing the door open.

"We'll tell you on the way to school." He said, half offering a ride to school and the other half basically telling her to get in the car, knowing she couldn't refuse the offer due to her shyness.

Getting out, Scott allowed her in the backseat before getting back in, shutting the door as Stiles pulled away from the curb, Sky shutting off her iPod as she shoved her earphones into her pocket.

"We have this video that we don't want other people seeing, but we just can't figure out how to erase it." He began, describing his situation to Sky as he looked back in the rear-view mirror, watching her listen to every word he was saying.

"You want me to delete it, erasing it's history from the internet, don't you?" She estimated, knowing that's what everyone wanted from her- her computer skills.

"Could you?" Scott piped in, not wanting to be forgotten like he never was, the conversation making Stiles the new Batman and Scott the new Robin.

"Suppose so. When we get to school, I'll just do this and that to make it disappear, like magic, only," Sky suddenly went from a happy feeling to a sigh, a sad feeling overwhelm her as she whispered, "Not."

"We'll come with you so you know what video to delete." Scott told her as the reached their final destination, Stiles parking as Scott was the first to get out, followed by Stiles, leaving Sky to get out, Scott holding her left hand as she jumped out.

"And we are here." Sky said as she arrived at a room, sneaking inside as she walked over to a table in a classroom, it being her class where the principal had placed her, her being his assistant from time to time, whenever needed.

"This is your room? The principal just hands out free rooms to smart people, doesn't he?" Stiles said, looking around at the posters hanging on the walls, the back wall being covered with bookshelves, books clattering on the shelves, a couch being on a rug with a TV on a table in front of the couch, and a tank filled with water along with two dozen goldfish swimming around.

"When you can type fifty-seven words per minute, can hack anything in thirty seconds, and can read over two thousand words per minute, the room is just offered up to you," Sky told him like it was nothing, both of them turning to each other and mouthing, "Wow" before turning back to look at Sky. "Now, what can I help with today?"

"The Beacon Hills Hospital, the parking lot yesterday in the afternoon, around five." Scott replied, knowing of what happened, the murder that was caused by Derek Hale just before he left Beacon Hills after the Lunar Ellipse had happened.

"Now you see it," She began, hacking into the website as she double clicked on the video, snatching the link as she began to type, it vanishing before their eyes. "Now you don't."

"It's gone as in, 'No one can watch the video or hear the video in a million years' gone?" Scott clarified, hoping for a positive, which was sneaking away from Sky's lips as she peaked from the computer to Scott's eyes.  
"Correct." She confirmed, exiting out of the internet as she turned in her seat to see them suddenly become relieved.

"Thank you." Scott replied, leaving with Stiles following behind, him whispering a quick, "Thank you."

Seeing her door shut, she lifted her hand as she grabbed the other side of her hair, pulling it all onto one side as she looked back to the computer. What was that video about?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

Tapping her nails against the table, she stared at the screen where she had just finished her history assignment, the one due four weeks ago, only for her to ask for more time with it, not feeling a completion with it. Staring at her hand, she went back to the memory, more like a vision, that she had seen when Scott had touched her hand during the morning. Sky had managed to make it seven years with the visions, the pain the she felt because of them, and she somehow controlled them, making it slightly less painful to feel them, but more intense in what was happening. The visions were of the past, present, and future, mostly telling what a person is into or what secret's they're hiding, which she hated to find out. Several years she has spent avoiding touch, but it always comes back to holding hands or to touching her face, or to even bump into her in the hall, accidentally touching her bare skin. Sometimes, if she was lucky, instead of seeing anything, see could hear what they were thinking about, or what would happen in the future, or what happened back in the past. Pulling herself together, she pushed back her chair, standing up and swinging her bag around her shoulder, leaving her to exit the room, heading out of the school.

"Sarah," The clicking of high heels told her that it was the school's one, the only Lydia Martin that just left her out in the rain like a lost puppy or a homeless kitten. "Right?"

"Scarlett, but you don't care." She corrected her, knowing that names weren't her thing and that correcting her wouldn't change what she was called.

"My friend, Allison, wants to know why you were talking with Scott and Stiles?" Lydia questioned, not bothering to remember her name as she focused on the reason why she was talking to her.

"Just something to do with a video." Sky mumbled as she tossed all of her hair to her left side of her face, about to leave.

"I'll make sure to tell Allison." Lydia answered, going down the hall as she left her alone, walking to the doors just as the bell rung, telling everyone the day had ended.

Heading outside, she saw a figure waiting by a 2014 Jeep Liberty, the figure walking closer to show as her father that was coming towards her.

"No." Gasping, she wrapped a left hand around her mouth as everyone started coming outside, crowding around the scene.

Backing up a little, she turned to look away, only to look back to see that it was her father that was standing there, smiling. A smile forming on her face, she looked at him, him looking slightly different with his black hair grown out a little and him a little taller. After a couple years, he'd be twenty-eight at the moment, but his face said younger, almost around twenty. Running towards him, she jumped into his arms, him swinging her around before stopping, holding her as she cried into his arm, the tears being happiness.

"You're here." She whispered into his ear, not letting go as the whole school was practically watching them, Scott and Stiles among the crowd.

"I'm never going anywhere again." He whispered back, hearing her crying as he knew it was happiness, him touching his daughter in the first five years.

Being let down, she looked into his eyes, her smile still across her face as she whispered, cupping her hands over her mouth, lowering them as she whispered, "You've been gone for five years."

"Seems like five hundred years, but it was worth the wait to see your mom's face and your's." He told her, noticing the crowd around them which left him a little nervous for some reason.

"Wait," Un-cupping her mouth, she pointed her pointer fingers at her father, her hands still at her mouth as she went on. "We have five years of birthdays, Christmas's, Fourth of July's, and all those other celebrations on those days to make up."

"What shall we start with?" He asked, seeing her cover her mouth, uncovering it as she let out a small smile, showing it to her father.

"My birthday, of course," She whispered as she suddenly noticed the crowd that was around them, her becoming a little nervous. "Could we, um, you know?"

"Leave, of course," He caught on, about to get in the driver's seat when he saw her face, knowing what it would be asking. "You can drive us home, alright? You can drive, can't you?"

"Why else would they give me this piece of plastic?" Pulling out her driver's license's, she walked up to the front seat, slipping in on one side as her father got in on the other, her tossing her bag in the backseat.

Laying in her bed with her favorite pair of Low-Rise Cut-Off shorts, a Navy Layered Multi-Strap Cami top, and her black hair held tightly in a ponytail that was on top of her head, a few strands dangling next to her ears, Sky was writing her Spanish essay for Spanish, of course.

"Hey," Her father said, opening the door as he came in, sitting next to her as she finished the sentence she was on, looking up to her father. "Homework?"

"Spanish." Sky replied, getting up as she swung her legs over the end of the bed, leaning against her father's chest.

"Your mom told me that you can type fifty-seven words per minute, can hack anything in twenty seconds, and can read over two thousand words per minute. Never had I known my daughter would be the smartest girl in Beacon Hills." Her father complimented her, a small smile appearing on her face as she snickered, looking up into her father's eyes.

"Thirty seconds," She whispered, turning to her father as she continued on with what she was correcting him on, getting used to it. "I can hack anything in thirty seconds."

"You get smarter every single second, don't you?" Her father said as he held her face, looking in her deep blue eyes as her smile brightened up the room.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Sky asked, breaking away from her father as she stood up, feeling like she was going to break down in tears.

"What do you suggest that?" Her father asked, knowing what she said was true, only wanting to know how she knew it.

"Every single time you bother to lay down a compliment to me, you always finish the conversation with, 'I'm going to be leaving for a trip.' The last time you told me those words, you were in prison." Turning to the window, she pushed a few tears back, not wanting to break her emotions in front of her father, but she knew she was going to.

"It's for a week, if that helps. Not five years this time." Her father said, trying to grab her shoulder as she was walking away, only for her to turn around, no stopping the tears from flowing anymore.

"Ho- How could you just leave me- us, again? You say you'll be back, but you never are and I'm stuck, wondering if you'll be back in the time you tell me or if you'll never come back. Dad," Turning around, she continued, whispering as her tears fell, "You should have never came back," before walking away, leaving her father in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

Sitting in the car, the music playing the newest album that Fall Out Boy released- Save Rock and Roll, it filling the car as she turned it up a little, turning as she drove down the road. Believe it or not, she had been drinking, at least getting four beers in, enough to make her swerve a little as she drove. Seeing her phone ring, she reached over to answer it, putting it against her ear as she drove with her left hand.

"Where are you?" Her father asked, his voice lonely and sadden, no where near angry or upset like she was at the moment.

"Why do you care? Aren't I interrupting you from leaving?" Sky carelessly asked, swerve a little to avoid a chipmunk that was crossing the road.

"Are you drunk, Scarlett?" When he used her first name, it was almost as bad as him using her whole name, but this sounded a little worried.

"Dad, don't worry-" Seeing a dog cross the road, she swerved once more, only letting her grip loosen, the car going on the other side of the road where a car was coming.

Dropping the phone, she grabbed the steering wheel with both hands, pulling away from the car as she spun on the road, going in circles to only drive off the road, her car flipping as it fell down a hill, flipping upwards as the car continued to drive full on into a tree. With blood everywhere, she laid in the driver's seat, unable to move as everything felt numb, the horn continuing to beep as her father yelled into the phone, asking if everything was alright, only everything wasn't alright.

"Stiles, do you hear that noise?" A faint car horn was going off, going deeper into the noises was a faint heartbeat on the edge of stopping.

"What noise?" Stiles asked, looking over to Scott who listened closely hearing a voice in the noises, him trying to make out the words.

"Someone's dying, Stiles." Scot suddenly said, listening as he heard screaming, crying, and the heartbeat in the mixed noises.

"You mean down there?" Pulling over, Stiles motioned towards a car accident at the bottom of the hill, the front wrapping around a tree.

"Call an ambulance." Scott quickly said before rushing down the hill, trying to get to the girl who was screaming for someone to help her, the voice fading.

Laying in the driver's seat, she felt something in her stomach, cutting into her which made her move her head, looking down to see a piece of metal sticking from the front of her stomach, cutting deeply into her. Moving her left arm, she pushed open the car door, blood staining her hands as she managed to push herself out of the driver's seat, falling to the grass.

Making a whimpering noise like a dog would make, she tried to drag herself from the car, pulling herself two feet from it, only to lay on her back, the metal cutting deeper. Blood pooled from her mouth, staining her teeth, lips, chin, neck, and the rest of her shirt. Her hands and arms were covered in blood, her whole body coated in a deep crimson, scratches and cuts across her arms and legs. Laying on the grass, she laid her hands on the metal, trying to pull it out, only screaming in pain, trying to stop as she left it in, her left hand on it.

"Some-" Her voice was filled with bloody, the heartbeat of her pounding in her ears as the car horn started to die down, ending for call for help.

"Somebody help." She weakly called out, looking around to see a person running towards her, another one following the person.

The person came crashing next to her, him unsure of what to do as his face appeared in the moonlight, it being Scott McCall.

"Don't move." He warned, looking over her injuries only to see the metal in her stomach, blood coming out like a fountain.

"Don't tell him. Please, please don't tell him. You don't know what he'll do when he finds me, Scott. Please don't tell him." She whispered, focusing on his face as she whispered sentences over and over again, no names to give off.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked as she reached out of his hand, staining it in blood as she let a tear drop from her eye.

"Ha-" Trying to talk a little louder, she took a deep breath, getting her head off the ground as she looked into his eyes, tears pouring out, whispering, "Hale. Derek Hale."

Loosening her grip, she dropped her head, it tilting left as the ambulance had arrived, Stile's leading them over to the car accident where Scott heard her heartbeat stop, him staring at her as they rushed over. The words played over and over in his head, him making them make sense as he whispered, "Don't tell Derek Hale."

Opening her eyes, she managed to make out a body at the door, it coming towards her as she tried to sit up, only falling back down to feel a pain in her left wrist. Pulling out her arm above the blanket covering her, she saw it was wrapped, looking and feeling like it was broken, not sprained, but broken. Feeling her stomach tighten, she pulled up her hospital gown to discover a bandage covering her wound, a few cuts along her legs, stomach, and arms coming into view. Placing herself up, she noticed the figure was clearer, turning into her father who had some of her clothes in his hand, putting them down in the chair.

"You're free to leave. The hospital says that you aren't that badly damaged, but they'd like you to stay for the next two days, if you'd like." Her father told her, hoping for her to pick the option to stay, but she of course picked to leave, wanting to get away from the hospital.

"You know what my answer is, and it smells here." She mumbled as she swung her legs over the bed carefully, stepping on the floor as she walked over to get her clothes from the chair.

"What does it smell like?" Her father questioned, wanting to know how she was feeling and what she was smelling.

"Like death." She hissed, picking up her clothes as she made her way over to the bathroom, shutting the door before anymore questions were asked.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her hair bundled up in a ball on the top of head, slightly loose with a few strands falling out, dangling along her face, an Ella Moss tank top that went along with her Paige Denim jeans and her ABS by Allen Schwartz flats. Slipping her hand on the doorknob, she slowly opened the door, walking towards her parents who were standing by the entrance along with two people that she knew- Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski.

"These boys say they know you." Her mother told her, watching her look at the boys as they looked back at her, barely smiling.

"I know them," Walking towards her mother, she whispered in her ear, "Can we go home?"

"Yes, we can go home." Her mother said, a slight anger in her voice as they walked out of the room only to see Sheriff Stilinski and two officer's walk over to them.

Knowing why they were going to talk to them, Sky turned the other way, starting to run only for an officer to tackle her to the ground, wrapping handcuffs around her wrists before pulling her up by her arm, holding her right arm and her left shoulder.

"Scarlett Winters you are under arrest for drinking under the age of twenty-one," Sheriff Stilinski began as he saw the other officer pat her down, taking out a packet filled with Veinamine. "And for possession of the drug, Veinamine."

Seeing the shock on her parents faces and her friends faces, she decided nothing could get any worse than what was happening now. With the officer behind her, she kicked his shin, bringing him down as she kicked him, taking the next officer as she turned around, kicking him into the wall which collided with his head, knocking him unconscious which she moved onto the officer on the floor, kicking his face to knock him out instantly, and then she looked at the sheriff who pulled out his gun, only for her to wrap her chain that connected the handcuffs around his neck, only strangling him until he fell unconscious, hitting the ground with the rest of the officers. Getting the key out of his belt, she dug it into her handcuffs, feeling them loosen before she wrapped it around her parents hands, keeping them against the pole next to her door before knocking Stiles out by colliding his head against her knee, finishing with Scott to hit his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious before he could even move a muscle. Running down the hall, she skid around the corner before the crowd could form and witnesses would see her, which no one had. Making it to the elevator, she got down to the first floor, hurrying to the front desk where she jumped around the table, landing on the other side of the desk as she hacked into the security cameras, deleting the footage of her, the officers, and everything that happened. Once finishing her mission, she snatched a sweatshirt off a chair, pulling it around her as the black sweatshirt helped her blend into the shadows. No one could know who or what she was, even if it meant killing someone, she'd do anything to keep her secret between her and her grave.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four-**

After a whole month of hiding in the shadows, Scarlett Winters has been named a fugitive who is wanted alive in Beacon Hills for assaulting police officers, hurting innocent people, drug possession, and drinking under age. When the police would go out looking for her, their eyes mislead the teenager who has been in Beacon Hills, acting as Charlotte Elise Claire, being called Charlie for short as her name was always forgotten when she had to be called by her first name. Charlie was now a dark teenager, seventeen years old, around shoulder length light blue hair, pale, and just a little, not as shy as Sky, but still shy.

"Charlie, this is the fifth day you have been here and all you care about is these eyes that you keep drawing in class, at lunch, everywhere." Rosie, the new guidance consular, flipped through a notebook filled with a pair of red eyes on every page, staring back into the person looking at them.

"What's wrong with drawing eyes? Can I not draw eyes, because these prove you wrong." Charlie told her as she pulled out another notebook, flipping page by page with red eyes, showing them to her.

"There was a teenager who drew a tree over and over again in her notebooks. It was like she was obsessed over them, like she was letting it take over her life. Now, she isn't drawing the trees anymore, but that doesn't mean that she hasn't spent every day drawing these trees for weeks. Let's not let that happen to you." Rosie told her, keeping the stack of five notebooks, each page filled with red eyes, in her drawer, shutting it and locking it before looking back up at Charlie.

"It's not going to happen to me." Charlie confirmed, letting her arms slid on the table, leaning in to look at Rosie's eyes before backing up, grabbing her bag, and leaving Rosie alone in her office.

The sound of her black All-Star converse stepping on the floor, echoing in the hall, as she was walking towards Lydia Martin, her friend that she managed to talk to on the second day she went to the school. Her R&M Richards dress flowing behind her as she saw Lydia turn to see Charlie, walking up to her as they meant in the middle of the hall.

"If you had to go with black or white, which one would you wear?" Lydia asked, showing two pictures of dresses to her as she waited for the answer.

"Depends on the occasion." Charlie told Lydia, waiting for the answer before she picked a dress for Lydia to wear to the occasion.

"Which one says, 'Hosting a party' and 'Attending a party?'" Lydia questioned, seeing her match the white dress to the host and the black dress to the attender.

"You want to be visible to you party guests, showing off your dress, but not wanting to become a shadow, which is where the black one comes in for the attender. As we all know, the attender is not the host, therefore is not important for the party." Charlie responded, earning a smile and quick hug from Lydia, turning to look at Charlie before she began to speak.

"You going to your next class or are you just going to skip it?" Lydia asked, knowing that Charlie had loved to skip class, skating, and with a skateboard, down the halls, sometimes outside.

"You know the answer to that." Charlie replied, turning as she headed down to her locker, wanting to do a couple of tricks in the parking lot, if she could get outside.

Taking out her skateboard, she swung her bag across her shoulder, making sure to slide her iPod in her pocket with one earphone in her ear. Shutting her locker, the skateboard dropped to the ground, one foot after another, pushing off with her left foot as she began to skate down the hall, seeing a few students watching her and a couple teachers seeing her go by. Seeing the one, the only, Scott McCall walking the hall with Stiles Stilinski, she watched as they talked to each other, their eyes locking onto her as she skated by.

"You know that chick?" She heard a voice say from down the hall, their whispering sucking as she could clearly hear them.

"Heard she's new. What I would give to get in her pants." The other voice said, a small laugh from them both as they continued.

"How about twenty dollars that I could get in her pants tonight." The other one said, the sound of them laughing filling the hall.

"I'll get in on that. You think she's a screamer?" The boy said, handing his money to the other boy, Charlie watching as she came down the hall.

"Definitely a screamer. Dude, video tape the whole thing and send it to me, got it?" The boys began laughing, the other way telling him yes as they watched her skate down the hall.

Skidding to a stop next to them, she got off her board, kicking it up in her right hand as she looked from one boy to another. Finally she started to talk, saying, "How about I get in that bet? Forty bucks that you don't get in my pants."

"Anyone can get in your pants. Must not be hard to get in you," One of the boys said, checking out her as he continued, "Doesn't look like you could take down anyone."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, she grabbed hit wrist, flipping him over as she leaned in, whispering, "Doesn't look like you can fight. All talk and no play, isn't that right?"

The other boy started to run, only for Charlie to grab his wrist, flipping him over the same way, leaning in to say, "You just got you asses kicked," Putting down her skateboard, she pushed out with her left foot, not bothering to look back as she shouted, "By a girl."

Knowing that Scott and Stiles had witnessed the whole thing, she wasn't surprised to see them look at her leaving, wondering who she was.

Skating pass a room, she heard a teacher run out, it being her science teacher of all teachers who had disliked her from the beginning when she arrived. The class that the teacher was hosting followed the teacher out, watching Charlie skate down the hall, only for the teacher to continue yelling at her to come back. Hearing footsteps rushing towards her, knowing it was the whole class following, she saw a male open the door, hearing Charlie shout, "Hold," as she came pass, skating out the door and making it nicely to the parking lot where half of the whole school had gathered outside, including Scott and Stiles who made their way to the front of the crowd, watching Charlie.

"Scarlett Winters, slow down." A voice said from behind her, her skidding to a stop, hitting the end of the board up as she caught it, turning back to see Scott McCall in the middle of the parking lot, the whole school now outside, hearing what Scott had just called Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter Five-**

Holding her skateboard in one hand, her eyes narrowed on Scott as she shut off her iPod, sliding the earphones back into her pocket as she watched the school lay their eyes on her. Scott must have known what she was planning as he walked closer to her, saying, "You told me something the night you were in the car accident, just before you went to the hospital."

"How did you found out?" She asked, watching a few people take out their phones, beginning to dial the police, which Scott knew they were doing.

"You flipped two people over in less than a minute and those eyes," Walking closer to her, her reached up to her face as he pulled the hair from her eyes, whispering. "They are hard to forget."

"They'll be here soon, Scott. You know the second I hear there sirens there won't be a Charlie or a Sky here for them to arrest." She whispered, watching as the school, the crowd, inched forward a little, as they saw it was safe.

"Meet me in the middle of the woods at midnight." Scott whispered in her ear just before letting her leave, ten minutes before the police showed up, questioning people along with Scott who told them the opposite of what he told Charlie, saying, "I told her to stay here and wait for the police. If she ran, it would look like she's guilty and that's never good."

Wrapped in a Volcom Stone Pullover Hood sweatshirt, a Style&co. pair of jeans, and a pair of black All-Star converse, Charlie pressed her back against a tree, waiting for Scott as she put her right foot against the tree, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Sighing, she saw her breath become visible as it leaked out of her mouth, passing in the air as it dodged some trees, floating in the air. Pulling out her iPod, she put an earphone in her hear as she put on All I Want- A Day To Remember acoustic version, the music flowing in her ears.

"'I'm always screaming my lungs out till my head starts spinning. Playing my songs is the way I cope with life. Won't keep my voice down. Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud. I like to keep things honest.

I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it, for real. I'd hate to keep you all wondering. I'm constant like the seasons, and I will never be forgotten man.'" Charlie whispered aloud to the words, focusing into Jeremy's voice as she closed her eyes tightly, her singing taking her over.  
"'Still got something left to prove. It tends to keep things movin'. While everyone around me says my last days are looming overhead but what the hell do they think they know? My head's above the water while they drown in the undertow.'" Charlie whispering to herself, falling into the music as she full-on sang the words aloud, her voice reaching out from where she was.  
"'All I want is a place to call my own, to mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone. Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low.'" Finishing what she was singing, well, halfway of what she was singing, a voice came from a few feet of where she was.  
"Beautiful voice." The voice was deep, almost dark, but at the same time it was light, gently like, but mushed into one big ball.  
Feeling her chest, the figure came out, looking at her before asking, "What are you doing?"  
"Feeling if my heart is still beating," Letting go of her chest, she turned to look at the figure, seeing it was Derek Hale, the one who had his family all die in a fire. "God, do you sneak up on everyone?"  
"Scott told me to come get you and take you to my house where you will be hidden from the police." Derek replied, reaching for Charlie's hand, only for her to yank it back, unsure of what to do.  
"Trust a man alone in the woods or wait here, seeing if Scott actually does show up." Charlie leaned her back against the tree, only for Derek to get closer, his hand reaching down to hear the next sound playing out of her iPod, him putting it in his ear as he heard the acoustic version of Someone, Somewhere- Asking Alexandria playing.  
"Let me show you how much you can trust me." Derek whispered, closing the gap between their lips, kissing her as her moved her hands on her waist, her unsure of what to do or where to place her hands, only for her to find her own movements, her hands heading on his waist, Derek's hands going up her back as they were kissing, lips together. Pulling apart from him, she put his forehead on hers, letting out a shallow whisper saying, "Derek," before he put his arms under her legs, swinging her up as his hand moved along her back, picking her up from off the ground as he held her in his arms.  
"What are you doing?" She whispered, a prick her neck as her vision began to blur, Derek looking down at her as she was in his arms.

"Wasn't it three years ago when you lost your virginity to me, Sky? Remember how you felt me inside you, wanting me more and more every day? Remember when you gripped the sheets, sweating as we played around in the bed, our favorite game of horse," Derek went up against her ear, her laying in bed as his lips were against her ear, him whispering, "Remember when you screamed my name, begging for me to stop, but knowing you wanted more?"  
About to roll off the bed, she felt a cold circle around her wrist, opening her eyes and looking up to see her hand was handcuffed to the bed post. Just as she was about to scream for someone, anyone, Derek's hand covered her mouth, turning her over as he put his legs over her, keeping her down. Smiling, giving a small laugh, he tilted his head, asking, "Why are you fighting me? Don't you love me?"  
Biting his hand, he brought it back, seeing blood draw from the bite marks, him turning back to look at Charlie as she looked into his eyes. Pulling out a strip of a towel, he shoved it in her mouth, wrapping it around her face, pulling up her head as he tied a knot, looking back as she tried to yell, but it being muffled from the clothe blocking her screaming. Taking a knife from the table next to the bed, he made a quick cut, about an inch or two, across her shoulder, keeping a reminder to her that he was in control.  
"Now this," Showing his bite healing, the skin closing as the blood stopped, him pressing his hand against her face, continuing. "You know it would heal. You know from the night that you had lost your virginity to a werewolf nevertheless."  
Getting off from her, swinging his legs down to the ground, he put the knife in his pocket, looking into her eyes as he saw her fear, the worry pour out just before he left the room, slamming the door shut to echo throughout the room.


End file.
